Applicants claim the foreign priority benefits under 35 U.S.C. 119 of Japanese Application No. 6-213508 filed Sep. 7, 1994. This Japanese Application and its translation are incorporated by reference into this Application.
This invention pertains to computers and other data processing systems and, more particularly, to such data processing systems that employ wireless communications. More specifically, this invention pertains to an antenna housing and drawer that can be extended from and retracted into a portable computer or other data processing apparatus.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, there are some personal computers 96 that have an antenna 90 for wireless communication. In order to accommodate the antenna 90 at the corner of the cover 88, which includes a display 86, an auxiliary housing 92 must be attached to a vertical edge of the cover, thereby increasing that thickness of the cover. When the cover 88 is closed, the auxiliary housing 92 projects outwardly from the body 94 and impacts the appearance of the computer. If the antenna 90 requires a ground plane, a ground plane of appropriate size must be located directly beneath the antenna, otherwise the communication range will be very limited. Therefore, it is undesirable to install an antenna that requires a ground plane on the cover of a personal computer.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, there is another antenna structure wherein the antenna 90 is attached to the ground plane 100 which is fixed to the side face of the case frame 98. When the antenna 90 is not used, however, the ground plane 100 interferes with the operation and use of the computer 96.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a new antenna housing design whereby the antenna can be retracted within the body of a computer or other data processing apparatus when not in use.